


Drinking to Regret

by constellationary



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Glader Slang, Gladers, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, The Glade, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationary/pseuds/constellationary
Summary: Gally doesn’t want the reader to have any of his ‘special drink’ because he doesn’t want her to have to deal with the hangover. She enlists someone else’s help to get drunk.





	Drinking to Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few reader inserts I wrote when I was really into the Maze Runner fandom. I probably won't write any more for this fandom, but I'd posted these to tumblr and wanted to consolidate my writing.
> 
> TW: underage drinking

The wind blows gently against your face as you walk across the glade towards the builders. Sunlight warms your skin and your step is softened by the grass underneath your feet. You can’t help but smile slightly at how beautiful the glade is- a haven within a hell.

Gally is hard at work on a set of tables, a few builders helping nearby. Instead of alerting him to your presence- his back is turned to you- you sneak up behind him, quietly and carefully. Once you’re right behind him, you throw your hands over his eyes. “Guess who!”

He laughs. “Oh, I don’t know…Thomas? Newt? Some other person in the glade with ridiculously small hands?” He spins around so he’s facing you and your hands slip down to clasp behind his neck. He pulls your waist in close and smiles at you. Gally has this face he does whenever he teases you- he just looks so smug and in confident and adorable. It melts your heart every time.

You gasp playfully in return. “Ugh! So rude. I’ll have you know, my hands are perfectly normal-sized.”

“Oh yeah?” he challenges. “Sometimes when I hold your hand, I’m worried I’ll lose it, it’s so small.”

“No way! The problem here is that you have gigantic monster hands that could crush someone’s arm with one high five!” You tilt your head at him with a grin. “It’s not my fault I’m dating a freak of nature.”

He rolls his eyes at you, then pulls you closer to him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Don’t worry. You may be a freak of nature, but you’re my freak of nature.” And with that you leaned in to kiss him softly.

But it’s over too soon. Gally pulls away, mumbling, “I have to keep working, Y/N.”

You frown, and kiss him again. You feel him smile as he pulls away once more. “Y/N.”

You sigh dramatically. “Fine. But I need to talk to you first.”

“What about?”

You pause. This has to be approached carefully if you want to pull this off. “There’s a bonfire in just a little while, later tonight…”

He tilts his head. “Yeah, I know, I’ll probably have to miss the first part of it to get this done. What about it?”

“Well…I was just thinking I could maybe try some of your drink this time? I’m sure I could handle it, Gal. I’m not a lightweight. Well, I think. I’ve never really had anything like it but I bet-”

He cuts you off firmly. “No, Y/N. You’ve seen the guys the morning after they down that stuff. They get so sick, they’re miserable for most of the next day.”

“But-”

“Y/N, I don’t care about any of the rest of these shanks feeling like klunk but I can’t let you drink yourself into oblivion. Especially since I make that stuff. I won’t let myself be responsible for your pain, Princess.” 

You pout and say, “Whatever, I guess. I’ll see you later.” You untangle yourself from his warm arms and leave, slightly annoyed. You hear a hammer swinging as he turns back to his work. Who is he to decide what you can and can’t do? If you want to drink the shucking stuff, you will. He’s not in charge of you. You mull over these thoughts in your head, your annoyance growing. There’s no way Gally would give you any of the stuff himself, so you’d have to get it some other way.

Your eyes fall on Minho, walking out the door to the map room, done for the day. You smile. If anyone will help you get drunk, it’s Minho.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do you have it?” You ask Minho, as everyone returns from getting their drinks from Gally.

He nods with a mischievous grin. “Oh yeah. I’ve got it.” With that he hands two jars over to you. Making your way over to the fire, Minho by your side, you double check that Gally is still working on his project. You don’t want him to see you and stop the fun before it happens. You look at one of the jars for a moment, open it, take a deep breath, and chug down half of it.

“Holy shuck, Y/N! Take it down a notch,” Minho laughs at you as you cough and wipe your mouth. “You’re gonna drink it so fast you won’t even taste it!”

You make a face. “That stuff is disgusting, Minho.”

Minho pauses. “Yeah, on second thought, maybe you don’t really want to taste it. Chug!!” You tip the jar back and down the rest of the strong liquid. Almost immediately you start to feel dizzy and loose, comfortable. You let it sit in your system for a little while and the longer it’s there the better you feel.

“Wow. I feel shucking great,” you say. This is the best stuff ever, Min. Thanks for risking your life to get me drunk.“ With that you laugh, and Minho downs some as well.

“No problem. Now that we’ve ruined your innocence, let’s have some fun!” With that, Minho grabs your hand and drags you to join the circle of gladers around the fight ring. Everyone talks for what seems like forever, then two people are shoved into the middle. Thomas and Winston. You yell in excitement. All of your senses are blurred but somehow running at high-speed at the same time.

Winston and Thomas are in the circle for a long while, pushing and shoving and punching. You cheer incessantly, not really sure who you’re rooting for. Your brain is so fuzzy that you don’t really care. Thomas punches into the air as Winston ducks. Thomas falls forward and Winston lunges for him, but doesn’t realize as Thomas rolls away that he’s headed out of the circle. Winston lands in the ring of boys and Thomas throws his hands up in victory! You scream in delight, downing a huge swig from your second jar of Gally’s drink.

Suddenly someone grabs the jar from your hands and shoves you into the circle. You’ve never fought at a bonfire before, but hey- you figure, now’s a good a time as any to start. A grin spreads across your face. “I am ready, slintheads!” You yell. “Who’s gonna fight me??”

Someone else steps into the circle. You can’t remember his name…you think it started with an R? Or maybe an E? You’d remember it eventually. The boy lets out a war cry and the gladers continue to cheer. They count down…3…you can’t stop laughing at how weird the kid looks crouched down like that- ready to fight…2…you step forward, the ground feeling unsteady underneath you…1….the boy lunges for you. You sidestep quickly and the boy misses. You spin around, swinging your fists at his head. The swings barely have any power behind them, since you still are laughing. This drink was amazing. You hadn’t felt this carelessly happy since…well, you couldn’t remember!

Out of no where, though, you find yourself knocked harshly to the ground. It takes a second for you to register that your head hurts. “Ow..” You say out loud, stunned at the unpleasant sensation in the midst of the fogginess in your head. You stumble to your feet and frown. You try to reach for the boy to retaliate when you hear yelling. 

“What the shuck is she doing in the ring??” You hear Gally approaching fast.

You let your legs collapse and you sit down on the ground with a frown. Now he won’t want you to fight, or drink any more. “I want more,” you say to the general area where you had stood before fighting. Someone had taken your drink, you remembered. “Give it to me.”

You reach out to the boy holding it but he shakes his head. “Shuck no, not while Gally’s here,” he says.

“But I want more!” You say angrily. “And now I can’t even have more any because he’s here and he won’t even let me have it.” The boy just shakes his head.

With that, Gally breaks through the circle. He makes eye contact at you and you wave happily, forgetting your anger. You’re just so glad to see his face! “Gally I love you a whole lot and a more than that too,” you slur. Sighing contentedly, you reach up to touch your head where it hurts. “Oh.” There’s some blood.

He turns to the boy in the middle of the ring with you. “Get the shuck away from here or I’m going to kill you.”

“Hey hey no he’s my friend! I don’t remember his name but I was just fighting with him but good fighting, see I’m okay!” You hold out your hands, then take them back and wipe the blood off, then hold them back out. “See! All good. Can I have more now?” You turn to the boy but he’s retreated. “No! Where is it?” Your face falls.

“Y/N, are you drunk?” Gally asks, bending down next to you. He takes in a breath. “You are. And you’re hurt.” He picks you up in his arms then strides away, towards the homestead. “We’re going to the med-jacks.”

“Bye friends!” You wave at all of them. “I have to go now but I’ll see you later I think.”

Gally says nothing to you (despite your constant talking) until you get to Jeff. He sets you down on the bed and turns around to explain things to Jeff. You start to stand up because you want to see if you can, you totally can, you think, but Gally spins around and guides you back down again. “Y/N, stay there. You’re bleeding. And really shucking drunk. I don’t want you walking anywhere.” 

You whine at him. “But I am just fine see look I’m smiling if I- if I wasn’t smiling then I wouldn’t be fine but I am so I am though.” You stand up again and he puts you right back down. 

“No. Jeff needs to check out your head.” He sits next to you and hold your hand as Jeff takes a cloth and wipes away blood.

“It looks like it’s a small cut,” Jeff says. “It’s not bad. Head wounds just bleed a lot. You’ll just want to keep pressure on it with this.” He wraps the bandage around your head tightly so that it covers your small injury. 

“See, I am fine Gally!” You give him a beaming smile. “I really reallyy like your drink that I wasn’t supposed to have. Bye Jeff!!” 

He shakes his head as he carries you down the stairs. “Who even gave you some? How much did you drink?”

“Minho is my dealer.” You giggle at yourself. You’re just so funny. “He gave me two.”

“What? Sips?”

“Bottles. Jars? Whatever they are.”

Gally’s eyes widen. “Are you kidding?”

“Well I didn’t even finish my second one because I was fighting and I wanted it but I didn’t have it because I love you a whole lot.”

“Glad to hear that, Princess. You’re not going to when your hangover hits. I make that stuff myself and I never have more than a jar.”

As you get outside, you attempt to get down from his arms. “Where are you trying to go?” He asks. 

“Back to my friends!” You answer. “I need to see them so they know I am okay, because I most certainly am!”

He laughs softly. “Nope. You’re not going anywhere but bed.” You start to protest but he shushes you. “I’ll tell them you’re okay. Right after I beat the ever living klunk out of Minho.” You hear his tone of voice and you know he really won’t do more than yell at him.

You sigh and flop back against his chest. “But I don’t even want to sleep.”

“Trust me, Y/N. You’ll want it.”

Once you reach your bed, he lays you down softly. You reach down and take your shoes off and he puts the blanket over you. When he goes to back up you glare at him. “I’m not sleeping unless you’re here.”

He throws his hands up, conceding a rather easy defeat. You pull the blanket back and he lays next to you. His skin is always just so warm, you notice. And he always smells like a mixture of cinnamon and wood shavings. You sigh. “I really love you a lot Gally and I am so shucking sorry that I messed up and drank a whole lot of that stuff and then also fought. Also you smell really good. Good that?” You mumble as you snuggle against his chest. 

You feel him move against your forehead as he laughs quietly. “Good that, princess. Sleep now.” 

You do. You close your eyes, and the fuzziness fades to black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Gally…” You moan in pain as your eyes open. “Everything hurts and I’m a shucking idiot and you were so so right and I want to die, and you were right and I hate that stuff, ugh.” 

He stirs and opens his eyes. “You feeling it now?” His voice is rough with sleep. 

“Shuck. Yes. Oh, yes. I’m a slinthead. This is natural selection and I’m dying because I’m a slinthead.” Your head pounds and you scrunch your eyes up to try to relieve some of the pain. 

“Don’t worry, there are still plenty of slintheads here in the glade for Mother Nature to pick off before she takes you.” You just groan in response. “Look, Y/N. You need to trust me when I’m trying to keep you safe, okay? I can’t stand seeing you hurt.” He strokes your hair softly. 

“I will trust you always if it means I never have to feel this again. Also, I’m never getting up again either.”

“Good that. Let’s rest for a while.”


End file.
